The Wish
by hidalgo
Summary: What would happen it Kagome made a wish, and it came true. sesskag rated R just incase. R and R plz
1. Default Chapter

Note this I do not own any thing to do with Inuyasha.  
  
I really need an editor plz e-mail if you want to be my editor at xtremeshorty@hotmail.com  
  
() Author note  
  
* Actions  
  
- Kagome thoughts  
  
^ Kagome's conscientious  
  
It all started when I stepped out of the well I was waiting for Inuyasha. It was strange because he is always at the well waiting for me to get back so that we can go look for more shards. It was getting dark so I decided to go looking for Inuyasha. As I walked through the forest I could hear noises that sounded like two people. I followed the sound to an edge of a clearing and that's when I saw Inuyasha with that dead bitch kiyko. It made me sick just looking at them while they fooled around. I wanted to look away but I couldn't it made me think the Inuyasha could never love me like the way I loved him. When I finally took my eyes off them I ran away. I was running deeper into the forest and all I could think about was how I wanted to get back at Inuyasha. I wanted to be the one thing he could never have without the jewel. I wish I could be a full dog demon. When I wished that I think I said it out loud because the next thing I knew someone said as you wish. Then after the voice was gone I felt a pain go through my body but I kept running. While I kept running the pain increased, but for some reason it felt like I was running faster. I guess that my body was in so much pain that I must have passed out because the last thing I know was me falling to the ground. The next thing I know was that I was waking up in some bed and I have no clue how I got here or who brought me here.  
  
How was that? Plz R&R.   
  
More to come. And plz tell me if I spelt anything wrong. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Note this I do not own any thing to do with Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
() Author note  
  
* Actions  
  
- Kagome thoughts  
  
^ Kagome's conscientious  
  
Where am I?  
  
You're in my home.  
  
Sessshamarou, why aren't I dead? Why am I here?  
  
You are here because you were on my land and my ward has taken some sort of liking you so that's why you are here and not dead.  
  
You mean Rin?  
  
Yes how do you know her name?  
  
Well let's see…….. I've met her before and it could also be that the last time you try to kill us you brought her with you.  
  
Wench what you mean by us I have never tried to kill you before.  
  
Yes you did.  
  
And would like to explain why would I want to kill a bitch of my own raise.  
  
What are you talking about I'm human.  
  
Well you don't you don't look human and ….*sniff* you don't smell human.  
  
-Did he just smell me?-  
  
WHAT!!!! Why is it so loud? Ow my ears.  
  
Bitch shut up.  
  
How can I shut up when I'm suppose to be human and you just told me am not human, but your saying I'm a demon. I need a mirror NOW.  
  
There's one right over there.  
  
She jumps out of bed heading straight to the mirror when two arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
I think you might want to put something on.  
  
What? *looks down at her self and only sees she's wearing her under garments.*  
  
Where are my clothes and why do I only have my under garments on!  
  
When my ward found you your clothes were torn and they were inappropriate for her to see and get the idea that she can wear stuff like that. So I had them burned.  
  
Great now what am I going to wear?  
  
I don't know. You look pretty good with out any robes on.* pulls her tighter to him and starts to rub up against her.*  
  
mmmmm…wait what are you doing?   
  
*pulls away.* bitch your in heat.  
  
What the fuck does that mean?  
  
Bitch it means that you want to have pups.  
  
What? And my name is not bitch or wench or girl or any other names you can come up with. My name is Kagome.  
  
How is that possible that you have the name of my half brothers wench?  
  
That's because I am and my name is Kagome.  
  
That's not possible she human and your not.  
  
I was human.  
  
What do you mean was human?  
  
I mean that while I was running through the forest when I got this shooting pain through my body but I kept running. I guess the pain got so bad that I must have past out.  
  
So you're saying that you changed while you were running.  
  
Yes and no, I heard this voice saying as you wish.  
  
Now why would someone say that?  
  
It could be because I wished that I could be something Iuyasha could never be.  
  
-Why an I telling him this.-  
  
^ It's because your falling for him. ^  
  
-No I can't be falling for him.-  
  
^ Yes you can be falling for him. He's changed a lot since you last fought against him. ^  
  
-But why has he changed.-  
  
^ I think he's changes because of that little girl Rin that he keeps around and I think he's changes because of what you have become. ^  
  
-But why does it matter what I have become.-  
  
^ It matters because you became a full blood demon. ^  
  
-But, but.-  
  
^ No buts your in love with him and your body is telling him that him that. ^  
  
-What do you mean my body is telling him I love him.-  
  
^ Well it's not telling him that you love him but it's telling him that you want his pups. ^  
  
-But I'm not ready to have pups yet.-  
  
^ That's not what your body is telling him. Any ways girl you should start to pat attention to lover boy. ^  
  
-What do you mean by that?-  
  
^He's talking to you and I think he's getting mad that your not responding to his touches and his questions. ^  
  
- Oh ok.-  
  
Kagome?  
  
Oh sorry what?  
  
I asked you why you were running in the first place?  
  
Well that's an easy question.  
  
Well what is it?  
  
I was running because I saw Inuyasha fooling around with that dead bitch, and I couldn't stand seeing then so I ran away. I also left one of the most important thing behind with him.  
  
What would that thing be?  
  
My adopted son Shippo.  
  
Let me guess you want to go and get him back from my stupid half brother.  
  
Yes I want to get him back he means everything to me.  
  
Fine then well will go and get him if that will make you happy.  
  
Really?  
  
Yes but first you have to be trained.  
  
Yes ok thank you. But before we star training do you mind telling me how long I was asleep for and were in that little girl, ummmm….. Rin I think is her name?  
  
You have been asleep for four days.  
  
What four days.  
  
Yes and for your second part of your question Rin is waitng in her room for me to get her for lunch and she will be very happy to know that you are a wake.  
  
Oh ok……. * stomiec growls* I guess I'm pretty hungry.  
  
I can see that.  
  
So when do we go and eat?  
  
As soon as you get dressed.  
  
Well for me to do that you are going to have to your hands of my body, and I'm going to need a new change of clothes.  
  
I can see what I can do but I like keeping my hands on you.  
  
Sesshomaru what would happen if Rin walks in here and sees you with your hands on my body what do you think she would say.  
  
Fine I will take my hands off of you, but first I want to play. *kisses her neck*  
  
Playing would be nice right now but I'm hungry.  
  
Fine but were going to finish this tonight.  
  
Maybe fluffy.  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
But I like that name for you.  
  
Well you better find a new name to call me because your not calling me that.  
  
Fine, how about Sessy?  
  
Fine anything but fluffy is good.  
  
Lets go eat Sessy.  
  
Fine lets go. * starts heading towards the door.*  
  
Waite I need clothes.  
  
There is some in the closet.  
  
Thanks Sessy you can leave now.  
  
Ya ya just hurry up and put something on so we can get Rin and eat. Then we can start your training.  
  
Ok Sess, but can I take Rin out to play before training?  
  
No Rin can play with Jaken. Then after your training you may go and play with her.  
  
But, but.  
  
No buts Kagome your going to train and that's an order.  
  
Fine, but your not fun.  
  
Go put on a robe so we can go.  
  
Fine.  
  
- there is so many beauityful robes in here how am I going to choose.- *looks throught all of the robes.* -this one should do.- * puts on the black robe with a dog howling at the moon, opens the doors to her room.*  
  
Wow you look beauityful.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Come now lets get Rin.  
  
Yes lets.  
  
  
  
Even though Rin's room is all the hall it is a long way to go. When we got there Rin was playing with her doll's. when she saw us enter she squild and ran towards us. 


End file.
